FLOR SANGRANTE
by KuramaKun33
Summary: Permanece a mi lado cuando se apague mi luz y mi sangre se arrastre y mi corazón con punzadas dolientes lata lentamente. Permanece a mi lado cuando a mi frágil cuerpo lo atormenten dolores y alcance la verdad, y la vida furiosa se apague en mis ojos. Permanece a mi lado y cuando vaya apagándome... señalarme el final de mi lucha, y el oscuro borde de mi vida…


**Notas iniciales del capítulo:**

*****esta serie y personajes no me pertenece a mí, son creación de Yoshihiro Togashi

*****este es un fanfic yaoi crossover: yu yu hakusho vs hunter hunter (series hemanas)

*****parejas principales: kurama x hiei – gon x killua y múltiples parejas secundarias que pueden llegar a incluir a alguno de los personas anteriores, también habrá mucho kurama x youko – kurapika x kuroro – youko x kuronue

*advierto: algunos de los capítulos este fanfic tendrán lemon (sobretodo lemon XD) y otros contienen tortura y violación; quienes sean sensibles absténganse de leer este fanfic.

**Simbología:**

- ….. - diálogos de los personajes.

- "….." - pensamientos de personajes.

(…) pensamientos y aclaraciones de la autora

**Un deseo….tu sonrisa**

El cielo oscurecido, tanto, que parecía que caería en cualquier momento, el frio en aquel lugar era aterrador. . .el invierno está muy próximo, un cuerpo que tiembla amarrado de muñecas y pies vestido con unos sucios harapos se hallaba sollozando un chico de ojos cafés en un lugar oscuro, pero no era el único, el era solo uno de muchos niños que son robados de sus casas o simplemente huyen de ellas para conseguir alimento y son capturados por los traficantes de esclavos para luego ser vendidos.

Un inusual visitante se adentra al gran mercado con algunos de sus subordinados para poder ver la inmundicia y miseria de las personas, eso le encanta, ver las caras desesperadas de las personas por vender una gallina, los ojos llorosos de los niños que roban un pan para poder comer algo en aquel día, ver el sufrimiento de las personas lo reconfortaba tanto que no le importaba ensuciar sus finas ropas metiéndose a un lugar tan sucio para complacer su intoxicante deseo, andaba tranquilamente sin miedo a ser robado por las personas de aquel lugar. . . ya que incluso esas personas hundidas en la ignorancia sabían muy bien quién era él y por miedo a él ni se le acercaban solo observaban su presencia con reverencia y seguían en sus quehaceres mundanos

Caminando por el lugar observa algo que raramente llama su atención, una venta de esclavos está a punto de empezar, el comerciante presenta su mercancía al público subiendo a un grupo de niños a una tarima, cada niño con su respectivo precio escrito en un pequeño letrero que colgaba de su cuello, su vista se fija en un niño en especial, este niño no era como los otros

-"esos ojos, que mirada, esos ojos tan profundos que destellan de dolor y rabia, oh esa mirada tan encantadora para mi ser, me hace sentir muy bien mirar esos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas. . .como deseo prolongar tu agonía mi querido niño" –

se acerca al chico que se encuentra encadenado y tapado con un trapo su boca para que no pueda escapar ni hablar, le mira desde arriba con deseo, el chico se encoje de hombros ante la presencia de ese hombre serrando sus ojos con fuerza con la idea aterrada de que le hiciese daño como todos los demás hombres que lo habían visto desde que está en ese lugar, ese hombre le agarra el mentón con fuerza obligándolo a mirarlo y sus ojos destellan maliciosos ante la mirada de terror del chico dirigida a él

- tienes una mirada muy penetrante chico… me gusta mucho esa mirada – sonríe para el mismo

- disculpe príncipe irumi, el costo de este esclavo es de cuarenta monedas de oro – dice el harapiento mercader de esclavos haciendo reverencia sin levantarse, ya que dicen que si miras a los ojos a la realeza los guardias te cortaran la cabeza por la osadía. . .

- cuarenta monedas? Es un precio muy alto para un solo esclavo, considerando que los demás tienen un precio de doce monedas de cobre. . .-

- tiene razón usted mi príncipe, pero este esclavo tiene facciones perfectas, cabellos y piel brillantes y sedosos, dientes perfectos y. . . es virgen por delante como atrás, no como los demás esclavos. . .- dice el mercader con una sonrisa degenerada en su rostro – como podrá notar es una gran adquisición que raramente tenemos a nuestra disposición claro está que usted tiene un gran gusto y una vista excelente para apreciar este raro espécimen –

El deseo era más incontrolable que antes, quería cuanto antes que el titulo de virgen del chico de ojos castaños ya no le perteneciera, quería tenerlo entre sus piernas gritando de dolor, quería que esos ojos lo miraran con horror, quería extasiarse con esa mirada llena de lágrimas lo más pronto posible. . .

- ¡ LO QUIERO! Guardia páguele al hombre las cuarenta monedas de oro y Canciller. . . – mira a los ojos cafés una última vez de forma lujuriosa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía evitar – quiero que limpie, arregle y envuelva muy bien mi muevo juguete, ENTENDIO?¡-

- si príncipe - el Canciller hiso una reverencia al príncipe mientras este se iba de forma triunfante al carruaje el cual los esperaba a las afueras de ese lugar, mientras el guardia le entrega el dinero al mercader de esclavos, los ojos del hombre resplandecieron al ver las brillantes monedas en sus sucias manos, mientras el chico solo es llevado con ellos, no podía negarse ni resistirse ante lo que pasaba, no ha comido en días y no tiene fuerzas para más. . .

***** Castillo Zaoldyeck*****

El Rey Zaoldyeck, Sillva, estaba sentado en una de las cómodas del gran jardín del palacio, se relajaba de una mañana muy atareada, las labores de un Rey requieren de astucia y malicia. . . los tratados de paz con el reino vecino se hacían cada vez más difíciles de realizar, no quería que sus pueblos tuvieran riñas, pero al parecer hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, igualmente trata de arreglar los conflictos entre él y el Rey vecino con tratados y acuerdos mutuos para evitar resolver esos conflictos en el campo de batalla. . .a toda costa quiere conservar la paz de su pueblo.

- Hola padre – el rey no necesita ver quien lo saluda, reconoce esa voz muy bien

- hola kilua – suspira pesadamente mientras saluda

- te ves agotado –

- lo estoy, el Rey vecino no quiere colaborar con los acuerdos de paz y temo que si no solucionamos esto podríamos entrar en una guerra innecesaria. . . –

- cuál es el problema? - pregunta con ingenuidad, pero en el fondo trata de analizar la situación

- son las villas en el norte, en el mapa aparece como villas de su reino pero las personas que viven ahí tienen nuestras costumbres, nuestra moneda y religión. . . en los últimos meses han estado utilizando su posición para traficar mercancía de su país al nuestro y viceversa. . . – se frota los ojos tratando de despertar un poco - . . .le dije que lo más correcto es que las villas pasen a ser villas de nuestro reino así no tendrían que cambiar de Dios, de moneda y estilo de vida, pero el rey cree que es un intento mío de tener más tierras y poder militar – dice con desgano

- ya veo . . . - dice comprendiendo el problema y analizándolo

Kilua es el tercer hijo de la dinastía Zaoldyeck, desde pequeño supo que no tiene oportunidad de ser el heredero del trono real, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no se haya entrenado para eso. . .esperaría el momento correcto para apoderarse de lo que por derecho le pertenece, no importa si eso significaba matar a sus hermanos

Inclusive su padre sabe que él es el más adecuado para hacerse cargo del reino que trata de proteger. . . su hermano mayor y heredero del trono es un tirano que de seguro llevara al Reino Zaoldyeck a una cruel guerra innecesaria y su segundo hermano mayor le falta una neurona, simplemente se comería todo el presupuesto del país en una tarde. . . en cambio el es diferente, su padre los supo desde el principio, kilua es astuto, inteligente y a pesar de que en su corazón existe la malicia, jamás se atrevería a hacer daño a una comunidad que solo quiere vivir en paz. . .

- si el Rey cree que quieres apoderarte de sus tierras por el poder militar. . .solo dale algo que él quiera. . . un intercambio, así, sería un trato justo y equivalente – el Rey Sillva mira impresionado a su hijo, no se esperaba que una respuesta tan sabia saliera de un chico de solo 12 años de edad. . .

- jajajaja – ríe Sillva, lo que provoca que el chico a su lado se enfade

- ¬.¬ no era un chiste –

- lo sé hijo, solo me rio de lo que te diré enseguida – en un instante cambia la expresión de su rostro por una muy seria– debiste ser mi primogénito. . . – en un acto paternal soba la cabeza alvina de su hijo con fuerza, se levanta de su lugar para dirigirse a sus aposentos a descansar de su larga jornada

- hm, claro que debí serlo. . .- dice en forma molesta arreglándose su flequillo

*****En un corredor del Castillo*****

Sillva se dirige a su camarote pero es detenido

- ¡Hola papá!- dice anímicamente un joven que sale de una de las grandes puertas

- hola Irumi, ya volviste tan pronto? –

- n.n tenía deseos de volver a casa, además está haciendo mucho frio – dice con una falsa sonrisa – y también quería mostrarte mi nuevo juguete –

- eso tendrá que esperar, hoy tuvimos una reunión muy importante con el Rey Kuruta y es necesario que te enteres de los detalles de la reunión enseguida – dice Sillva dirigiéndose al gran comedor seguido por su primogénito hijo. . .

En el gran comedor se discutían los detalles de las reuniones con el Rey vecino, mientras el Rey Sillva explicaba la situación de una posible guerra con el vecino país, el príncipe heredero al trono, no prestaba la mas mínima atención. . . en realidad no le importaba esos absurdos tratados que su padre está proponiendo, creía que si el Rey kuruta le declaraba la guerra, el no dudaría en atacar con más fuerza, derrotando a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el medio. . .pero su padre tiene un estúpido deseo de conservar al país como sus antepasados lo dejaron, no entendía que entre más tierras y soberanos tuvieran más riquezas y poder tendrían para convertir al país en un gran imperio

- dile al Rey que si no acepta tu proposición, no tendrás más que responder militarmente –

- ¡pero qué dices ¡ piensa en todas las personas que se enfrentaran en batallas, piensa en las mujeres que perderán a sus esposos e hijos, en los niños que se criaran sin sus padres –

- ¡acaso no entiendes que el Rey se está mofando de nosotros?¡ -

- ¡pero esa no es razón para… -

El Rey Sillva no pudo seguir su discusión ya que la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando como el primer Canciller trae consigo un pequeño chico que bestia un traje típico japonés color verde, el cuello y las mangas color negro con filos rojos, su cuerpo había sido limpiado y perfumado con finas especies, su cabello había sido cepillado barias veces con mucha fuerza para dejarlo liso y brillante, dejándolo como si de un príncipe se tratase. . . el chico temblaba notoriamente pero no exactamente por el frio del invierno que prontamente llegaría. . .

- Príncipe, aquí está el chico que me pidió que le trajera ante su presencia – el hombre da una reverencia y sale del salón dejando al tembloroso chico solo, el chico no sabe qué hacer, está en presencia de la realeza, se limito a ser una reverencia demasiado inclinada ocultando su rostro de los presentes…

- ahh – pronuncia con admiración el príncipe – mira padre, es mi nuevo juguete –

- ya veo. . . – Sillva parpadea pesadamente por el cansancio – dime cuál es tu nombre – dice mirándolo fijamente

- Mi nom…nombre es…es go…gon – dice agachado en su reverencia, totalmente aterrorizado

- no es hermoso, padre? –

- es un chico lindo, pero espero que no lo rompas como tu anterior muñeca… –

- no te preocupes padre, si se rompe solo comprare otro juguete que me dure más tiempo – dice maliciosamente dirigiéndole la mirada al Rey – pienso divertirme mucho con él –

- pues la diversión tendrá que esperar, tenemos que llegar a un pronto acuerdo y necesito enseñarte las responsabilidades que tendrás como futuro rey – mira molesto a su hijo que lo único que hace es mirar libidinosamente al chico frente a ellos – Hm, chico vete al jardín, y déjanos con nuestros deberes tranquilos – sentencia el Rey para evitar que su primogénito se distrajese mas. . .

El chico hace una reverencia se gira rápidamente dispuesto a irse pero antes de llegar a la gran puerta

–solo para que lo tengas en cuenta chico- dice sin mirarle - hay más de doscientos guardias custodiando cada rincón del castillo, tanto dentro como afuera y no dudarían en matar a cualquier persona que intentase entrar. . .o salir. . . –

Al escuchar esto sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, jamás podría escapar de aquel lugar. . .jamás

*****Jardín del Castillo*****

Kilua, se encuentra en uno de los lugares más lejanos al castillo, practicaba esgrima solo entre los grandes árboles que crecían en esa zona, el lugar era uno de sus favoritos, en los días de primavera los rayos del sol penetraban tenuemente las hojas para pasar entre ellas reflejándose en el césped que perfectamente cortado y verdoso, pero ahora, finalizando el otoño los arboles sin hojas y césped marchito es todo lo que hay, mas en el fondo se puede escuchar un pequeño arroyuelo artificial que fue construido hace años para su exclusivo deleite (imagínense el "pequeño" arroyuelo del hijo favorito del Rey XD), su lugar favorito para estar a solas, relajarse y a veces hasta dormir un rato subido en uno de esos grandes árboles. . .

El cielo no está en su completo esplendor y el frio ya se sentía más en el atardecer, sin embargo al Príncipe kilua no le importaba y seguía practicando su esgrima con gran empeño, empuñaba su espada y atacaba enérgicamente a un enemigo imaginario en medio de aquel lugar

Después de practicar por unas horas decido ir al arroyuelo para coger un poco de agua y llevarla hasta su acalorado rostro. . .al llegar ahí nota que alguien mas esta en aquel lugar subido en el puente estilo japonés que cruzaba de una lado a otro el hermoso rio.

-"una chica . . . que hace una chica aquí? Quien será? Ninguno de nuestros sirvientes se viste con esos ropajes tan finos, acaso será una princesa? Pero eso no puede ser, he conocido a toda la realeza de los alrededores y no recuerdo haberla visto nunca"- piensa kilua mientras se esconde detrás de unos arbustos.

La mira con más detenimiento para poder descifrar de quien se trata. . .

– " será una intrusa? No, imposible, nadie puede entrar con una muralla tan grande como la del castillo. . .un momento, esta. . .está llorando, no me gusta verla llorar, tiene un rostro muy lindo como para que esté lleno de lagrimas. . .

– ! oye niña ¡ – dice en vos alta saliendo de los arbustos llamando la atención de la persona en medio del puente; este alzó su vista llorosa al chico que le llamaba, kilua no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mirada de aquella persona, sus ojos a pesar de estar triste se podría ver en ellos un resplandor muy hermoso, en algún instante minúsculo deseo poder ver esos ojos mirándolo llenos de alegría. . .

- quien eres tú? Y que haces aquí – dijo con autoridad

- mi nombre es gon. . .soy el nuevo juguete del señor irumi –

dijo al borde de las lagrimas, con un tomo tan triste que kilua no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquella chica. . . recordaba muy bien la ultima chica a la que su hermano llamaba "muñeca" era una esclava que se la habían regalado uno de los nobles más adinerados de su reino por uno de sus cumpleaños. . .era una chica muy hermosa, su cabello muy largo color dorado, de ojos azules. . . mientras estuvo en el castillo jamás la vio sonreír, jamás hablo con ella, era demasiado pequeño y su mente infantil no le permitía entender muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor pero cuando creció pudo entender muy bien lo que su hermano le hacía a esa chica. . .después de unos meses escucho de los labios de su hermano que ella había escapado. . .sinceramente jamás le creyó lo que le dijo esa ves, era obvio que se canso de jugar con ella. . .

- ya veo – agacho la cabeza pensativo. . .

Un silencio muy pesado entre ellos se hace presente, gon solo mira con tristeza las aguas debajo del puente, y kilua se ha quedado mudo, que podía hacer o decir, esa linda chica estaba condenada. . .el destino no podía ser peor, el deseo de cambiar el estado de la chica o siquiera consolarla un poco se ha ido por completo, no solo eso, la posibilidad de que en algún futuro pudiese hacerle sonreír también se ha ido. . .sabiendo lo terrible que está a punto de pasarle a esa linda chica, un suceso que de seguro borrara su sonrisa para siempre.

- hmnn – se escucho un leve gemido de la chica, kilua la mira intrigante – no sé muy bien lo que me pasara. . .pero . . . siento que será terrible. . .- las lagrimas se derraman sin control por sus mejillas –

Kilua siente una terrible opresión en el pecho, sin saber la razón corre hasta ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. . .en ese preciso instante la lluvia cae, mojándolos, gon se sorprende por la acción del chico pero con eso ya no puede evitar llorar con más ganas que antes. . .

- por favor, ayúdame. . . por favor, no quiero ir con el amo irumi, el amo irumi me lastimara. . .lo sé, su mirada no me gusta, no quiero ir. . .ayúdame por favor – su cabeza está enterrada entre el pecho del chico albino, mientras le imploraba con vehemencia

- lo siento. . .yo no puedo ayudarte. . .-

- por…porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, dime, que fue lo que hice mal?. . . a quien le hice mal –

- no le hiciste mal a nadie, solo el destino quiso que esto pasase. . . –

- perdóname por. . .por favor, prometo que no hacerle mal a alguien pero. . .por favor. . .ayúdame. . .por favor – la persona en sus brazos rompe en llanto. . . en ese momento escucha como el estomago de la chica gruñe sonoramente – no quiero ir. . .por. . . favor -

- tienes hambre? – le pregunta aun con esa persona entre sus brazos y siente como esta asiente levemente, sin preguntarle más le coge de la mano y se la lleva de aquel lugar.

- e…espera a don…donde me llevas –

- prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance. . .lo prometo – dijo sin mirarle, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia un lugar en donde sabe que pueden ayudarle al menos con este problema. . .

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y cada vez se mojaban mas. . .pero esto no parecía importarle al chico alvino que ha aprisionado su mano , corrieron hasta un lugar en donde se podían oler cosas muy ricas, un leve vapor cálido se sintió en el lugar, más adelante se puede apreciar una gran cabaña. . .

corrieron hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña, el techo saliente de la cabaña los cubrió de la lluvia, le miro agitado de tanto correr, el lugar en donde se encuentran está lejos de donde ellos estaban. . .miro al alvino, estaba agitado por la corrida. . .

- quédate aquí, no tardo - le dijo el alvino y partió en seguida dejándolo ahí, el chico de ojos cafés extendió su brazo tratando de cogerle del brazo. . .pero fue muy rápido y no alcanzo a detenerlo para decirle que no se apartara de él. . .

Se sentó en el llano y se acurruco colocando sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus piernas apoyando su cabecita en las rodillas. . .esperándolo.

***** Cocina *****

Se podía escuchar en su interior como muchas mujeres hablaban y reían. . . el olor a comida se apreciaba mas cada vez que se acercaba a la entrada del lugar. . .

- ¡oigan mujeres¡ - dijo fuertemente desde la entrada, las personas ahí dirigieron la mirada hasta el lugar de donde las llamaban – quiero algo de comer ahora mismo – las mujeres del lugar se arrodillaron ante la presencia del príncipe

- Amo Kilua - dijo una mujer de edad – discúlpenos amo kilua pero en este momento no tenemos nada para un consumo inmediato, todos los alimentos se cocinan aun. . . –

- hm, cualquier cosa me sirve –

- lo siento amo kilua, pero en este momen . . . –

- cualquier cosa, me sirve. . .por favor – dijo en forma suplicante, la mujer se estremeció con el tono de su amo… jamás pensó que un noble se dirigiera hacia sus sirvientes de esa forma… nunca con un "por favor".

- tenemos algo de arroz. . . – miro atrás, hacia un tarro de madera – arroz del día de ayer, le sirve amo kilua? -

- SI, me sirve – el rostro de killua se ilumina con la idea de llevarle a gon algo de comer a pesar que sea del día anterior. . . sin darse cuenta sonríe a la mujer, esta se estremece con ese acto, y kilua lo nota, agacha la cabeza inmediatamente, pero no por vergüenza. . .- no me las ponga en un plato, solo póngalas en una servilleta. . .- la mujer cumple la orden y kilua sale corriendo de ese lugar. . .

No tardo mucho hasta volver a ver al chico alvino que le dijo que le esperara en aquel lugar, escucha sus pasos aproximarse a él rápidamente, al llegar a su lado se sienta junto a él. . .muy junto, tal vez para compartir un poco el calor corporal, ya que hace un frio terrible que le entume las manos y los pies. . .y lo siente peor por sus ropas mojadas.

- mira lo que te traje – kilua le muestra las bolas de onigiri. . .

Fue tan rápido que casi no pudo ver el momento en que gon cogió la bola de arroz y ya se la estaba comiendo. . .

– No comas tan rápido, te puedes atorar. . . – le mira detenidamente – ¡eres un chico! – dice asombrado, no lo había notado. . . todo este tiempo le había mirado a los ojos y jamás se había fijado en su cuerpo. . .

Gon le mira de reojo mientas trata de pasar la comida por su garganta. . .

- si lo soy, soy un chico. . . - coge otro onigiri con gran rapidez

- pensé que eras una chica –

- no lo soy mnnn… COF COF COOF –

- ¡ te dije que no comieras tan rápido ¡ - kilua le da unas palmadas en la espalda y poco a poco se le va pasando la toz...

Una vez se la pasa gon le mira a los ojos, de una manera tierna pero melancólica

- gra…gracias –dice gon

kilua se sonroja de sobremanera, se queda mudo…un silencio se apodera nuevamente del ambiente solo se escucha como la lluvia cae al suelo y al tejado de madera

- mira… - dice kilua mostrándole la servilleta – queda una. . .cométela –

gon sin protesta alguna se la come. . .

- _"Como es posible, no entiendo nada de lo que me pasa, jamás me había pasado algo así, me di cuenta que me comportaba de una manera extraña cuando la mujer me miro de esa manera, que me pasa, yo no soy así, yo no ayudo a la gente, yo no le pido el favor a nadie, y menos a una insignificante sirvienta, yo no me pongo nervioso ni abrazo a la gente por nada. . . pero que es esta estupidez que me está pasando, yo no soy así, yo no me comporto así y sin embargo lo he hecho sin pensarlo solo por este. . .chico"_ –

Kilua piensa mientras ve comer a gon. . .en un momento gon pará su efusiva forma de comer, extiende la mano en donde sostiene el onigiri a medio comer. . .

- lo siento, tenía tanta hambre que no me di cuenta que tu también podrías tener hambre – le mira tiernamente ofreciéndole la mitad de su bola de arroz. . .kilua niega con la cabeza

- come, vas a necesitar fuerzas para más tarde. . .- gon tiembla al instante

– "_¡ soy imbécil o que ¡ como le voy decir eso, demonios, esta triste otra vez! y todo por mi maldita boca"_- kilua se maldice a sí mismo por sus palabras, justo cuando pensaba que le estaba ayudando a gon lo que hace es ponerlo más triste – ah, lo siento yo no quería. . . –

- no importa, tú no tienes la culpa… – dice gon con su mirada triste.

Otra vez ese silencio que tanto le molesta. . .gon mira perdidamente a la lluvia caer mientras su cuerpo tiembla levemente, de su boca sale una pequeña nube de vapor. . .

Termina de comer la bola de arroz, y mientras kilua está sumido en sus pensamientos. . .

- . . .creo que ya tengo que irme, si hago esperar al amo irumi será peor. . – dice gon en un susurro casi inaudible levantándose de su lugar, con esas palabras kilua siente como casi se le va el corazón con el chico de ojos cafés, simplemente no lo podía dejar ir, ya no, no podía dejar que le hiciesen eso, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que lo alejaran de él. . .

- ¡Espera gon! – le coge del brazo rápidamente lo atrae hasta su pecho y lo abraza como si se le fuese la vida en ello – no dejare. . .no dejare que te haga daño gon. . . no lo dejare – dice abrazándolo con más fuerza. . . para cualquiera ese abrazo hubiese sido sofocador, pero para gon fue tan reconfortante, tan cálido que se dejo llenar por ese sentimiento y respondió al abrazo. . .

por unos instantes se quedaron ahí. . .abrazados, abrigándose uno al otro debajo de ese techo que los cubría de la ultima lluvia de otoño. . .

Corrieron bajo la lluvia por un largo rato, gon no tenía idea en donde estaba, había anochecido y la densa lluvia nublaba su vista sin embargo kilua sabía muy bien en donde estaban y a donde se dirigían. . .

Estaban totalmente empapados y el frio se les encarnaba en la piel hasta los huesos, era tal el frio que las articulaciones les dolían por lo contraídas que estaban y el correr en esas condiciones era realmente una tortura.

- ahh espera por favor, ya no puedo más. . . – dice gon cayendo de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo esta agitado y temblando de frio

- gon escucha, ya anocheció y de seguro que los guardias te han de estar buscando, si nos quedamos aquí nos encontraran –

- no…no puedo caminar, mi cuerpo esta entumecido, me duele correr –

- coge mi mano, te ayudare – dice extendiendo su mano

gon le coge de la mano levantándose del suelo, corren por unos instantes pero gon se vuelve a caer así que kilua opta por llevarlo cargado, se acerca a él pone una mano detrás de la espalda de gon y la otra detrás de los muslos. . .lo levanta con mucho esfuerzo, no por que gon fuese pesado ni por qué el fuese débil si no porque el frio entumecía sus músculos de sobremanera y le costaba moverse y hacer fuerzas en esas condiciones. . . pero aun así corre con todas sus fuerzas.

- lo. . . lo siento –

- estas cansado es normal. . .-

- lo siento de verdad es que no tengo fuerzas para correr –

- no has comido bien últimamente, además yo estoy bien –

- he de pesar mucho. . ._

- eres muy liviano, pero si quieres ayudarme me gustaría que te cogieras de mi cuello así no tendría que cargarte con mis brazos y tu peso se distribuiría –

- es…esta bien – gon rodea sus delgados brazos por el cuello de kilua y reposa su cabeza en su hombro. . .

En unos minutos llegan a su destino, kilua baja a gon con mucho cuidado, este observan que están como en una de las partes traseras del castillo, hay grandes arbustos delante de ellos y detrás de estos un gran muro que hace parte del castillo pero sin ventanas ni puertas. . .

- no me sueltes – dice kilua cogiendo a gon de la mano adentrándose a los arbustos

Al llegar al muro kilua toca un ladrillo de roca que ligeramente sobresalía de los demás. . .enseguida una sección del muro se abre dejando al a vista una pasaje algo angosto pero lo suficiente para poder pasar sin ningún problema, kilua jala con sigo al chico de ojos cafés dentro de aquel lugar. . .

Después de un largo corredor llegan hasta un salón bastante amplio, no tenia ventanas y muy al fondo se podía ver una puerta mas. . .

En aquel salón había numerosos instrumentos para el ejercicio físico y libros por doquier, un mueble que no tenía muy buen aspecto y en una esquina una cama que no tenía aspecto de haber sido utilizada antes pero aun así encima de esta se encontraba un gran número de cosas que hacían juego con el desorden del lugar

- este es mi lugar de entrenamiento, es un lugar secreto, no está ni en los planos del castillo. . .aquí podrás esconderte por un tiempo mientras se calman las cosas – dice orgulloso de aquel lugar, gira su cabeza para mirar a gon y nota que esta temblando fuertemente

– gon… - llama la atención del chico este voltea y se quedan mirando por unos instantes, kilua no lo podía evitar, esa mirada tan profunda, esas mejillas incandescentes, su cabello aplastado por la lluvia y esas gotas recorriendo cada centímetro de esa tersa piel color canela, hacían que kilua se sintiese de una manera extraña…

- de…debes tener frio con…esas ropas empapadas, quítatelas yo regreso con ropa seca –

Lleva a gon hasta la cama, coge la sabana y jala de ella con fuerza, mandando al piso cadenas, libros, pesas y demás objetos

- deja la ropa en ese sofá, ya regreso – dice pasándole la sabana al oji castaño dirigiéndose con prisa a la única puerta que había en aquel lugar desapareciendo detrás de ella…

Gon observa el sofá, y mira que si apenas hay espacio para poner su ropa ahí ya que esta tapizado en libros, pero sin protesta alguna se quita el kimono y lo deja a un lado del sofá, cubre su cuerpo con la sabana y se sienta en la cama. . .

Enseguida llega kilua con ropa seca, toallas y una manta muy gruesa, al llegar donde gon primero le ofrece la toalla y deja encima de la cama la manta y la ropa seca, gon se seca el cabello, acto seguido toma una camisa dispuesto a ponérsela, quitándose tranquilamente la sabana de la parte superior de su cuerpo…kilua se da vuelta en seguida totalmente rojo por lo que acaba de ver, mientras gon se pone la ropa, kilua da la espalda para darle un poco de intimidad

- muchas gracias –

Kilua se da vuelta y mira como su ropa le queda algo grande a gon, enseguida este se cubre con la gruesa manta

- de. . .de nada –

- deberías cambiarte esa ropa mojada también –

- oh, sí, enseguida – dice mientras mira que aun no se ha cambiado de ropa, corre hacia la puerta… en unos minutos regresa con ropa seca

- ahnn…disculpa, que…que hay de tras de esa puerta? –

- hay un closet y también un baño…-

Gon le mira por unos instantes pero kilua le desvía la mirada…

- te quedaras en este lugar hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas…espero que no te importe –

- para nada…muchas gracias –

- voy a ver como están las cosas por allá afuera – dice dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso es detenido por el agarre repentino del oji castaño.

- ! Espera ¡ por favor no te vayas…quédate con migo por favor, no quiero quedarme solo en este lugar….- suplícate ante el chico albino, este se da vuelta le mira por unos instantes…

- ….acaso me estas pidiendo que pase contigo esta noche? – dice esto dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte totalmente sonrojado…

- di…digo – gon se pone nervioso sin saber la razón – si…sales ahora te mojaras además está haciendo mucho frio podrías resfriarte y…pues aaa no se tal vez si tu quieres podríamos… no se… dormir juntos…, así no tendríamos tanto frio esta noche… - agacha la cabeza algo avergonzado, jamás había dormido con alguien que no fuese su tía…

- hm – kilua se dirige hacia él con una mirada desafiante – te advierto que soy muy inquieto y me gusta abrazar a mi almohada en las noches frías. . .pero no hay almohadas aquí. . .- dice casi con lujuria cogiéndolo de los hombros sin quitarle la mirada de enzima

Gon se sonroja un poco, cierra los ojos pensativo – no importa….si quieres abrasarme… - sonríe avergonzado, la verdad no le importaba que durmiesen así, se sentía muy bien cuando él le abrazaba. . .se sentía protegido, se sentía tan…cálido, internamente quería dormir abrasado a ese chico albino, así dormiría bien esta noche, no como las noches de las últimas semanas

Kilua le empuja delicadamente hasta recostar a gon en la cama, quedando encima de él, sus miradas se entrecruzan, kilua se acerca al rostro de gon peligrosamente, el corazón de gon golpea con mucha fuerza y siente como su rostro arde al instante en el que siente la respiración del albino rosar sus mejillas

- O#O Que crees que haces? – pregunta sonrojado y sorprendido

- ¬#¬ nada…- desvía la mirada avergonzado con la pregunta – tu sabes…trataba de be…be…be…-

- O#O en la boca!?...me ibas a besar en la boca?¡ - gon empuja el pecho de kilua obligándolo a levantarse…kilua se aparta algo molesto por la interrupción de su primer intento de dar un beso en su vida…

- ¬#¬ tranquilízate solo es un beso, no pensaba otra cosa…-

- …-

-…-

-…tu solo lo haces por lastima, verdad? – Dice gon muy triste – al igual que cuando me disté la comida…-

- O.O pero que dices, yo no lo hago por lastima yo lo hago por…-

- porque? –

- . porque me preocupo por ti y porque no quiero verte llorar-

- o_o me ibas a dar un beso solo por eso?-

- ¬#¬. Como que solo por eso –

- u.u esas razones se las das a un hermanito menor para besarlo en la mejilla, pero no a alguien que quieres besar en la boca… -

- Ò#Ó?! y que quieres que te diga? Que me gustaste desde el primer momento en el que te vi? Que desde entonces deseo hacerte feliz? Que muero con el solo hecho de imaginarte lejos de mi?! Y que en este momento deseo abrasarte y besarte toda la noche?! – dice kilua perdiendo la cordura

- O#O… –

- ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, AH?! Ò.ó -

- o.o yo..–

- # pues ! SI ¡ contento? Ya te lo dije… - kilua se tranquiliza….estaba muy apenado y sonrojado, mira a gon de reojo..

- ˆ#ˆ supongo que esa es una muy buena razón…-

- o.o entonces? –

- u#u creo que puedes besarme… - dice gon algo nervioso

- ˆuˆ de verdad? –

- ˆ#ˆ - …gon solo asiente

Kilua se acerca cogiéndole de los hombros nuevamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima se acerca un poco al chico de ojos castaños este le mira atento a todos sus movimientos, esto hace sonrojar de sobremanera al albino

- U#U debes cerrar tus ojos… -

- o.o porque, si yo quiero verte –

- yo que sé…solo ciérralos –

Responde furioso ya que los comentarios de gon lo ponen más nervioso de lo que ya estaba…

- u#u… - gon cierra sus ojos esperando pacientemente….

_- " bien, ahora debo besarlo lentamente nnnn apuntando bien para no besarle la nariz…o cualquier otro lado O.o… y después qué? Demonios no siento mi estomago y mi corazón está por estallar" -_

- ù#ú … - gon frunció el entrecejo ya que pasaba el tiempo y nada ocurría…

_- "maldición, se está impacientando, muy bien esto debe ser rápido… A la cuenta de tres...a la una….a las dos….y a las y a las #! A LA UNA, A LAS DOS Y A LAS TRRREEEE" - _

- ¡HAY GON NO PUEDO! –

Gon abre los ojos sorprendido

- O.O Que? Y porque no? –

- porque estoy muy nervioso –

- o.o de verdad ˆ#ˆjijijiji pensé que era el único, siento como si mi estomago hubiera desaparecido o algo así ˆuˆ y es que jamás he besado a alguien…-

- no has besado a nadie? O#o soy el primero?

- ˆ#ˆ si…-

Gon sonríe nervioso, al ver la sonrisa de gon, kilua se siente realizado, se siente tan feliz por poder ver a gon sonreír, tal como imaginaba, su rostro se ve angelical con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro…

De pronto, kilua aprovecha ese instante de felicidad para tumbar a gon en la cama con cuidado de no lastimarlo, gon no pudo reaccionar ante el acto de kilua y ya le estaba besando, cierra sus ojos unos instantes después de acostumbrarse a la sensación cálida y atrapante.

_- "este es un beso….es mi primer beso" _- gon posa sus manitas en la espalda de kilua apretando la camisa al instante en el que siente que los labios del albino se abren un poco más de lo que esperaba… _- "hay no, está abriendo la boca, que se supone que debo hacer? Debo abrirla? ….lo…lo intentare"_ – gon abre despacio haciendo pasar la lengua del albino _– e…esa es su lengua? Es cálida mmm pero… así no se supone que iba a ser el beso…" –_

Kilua al no sentir la lengua de gon moverse hace más presión para atraparla y obligarla a seguirle el paso….gon da un pequeño gemido ahogado en su garganta ante la nueva sensación que le proporciona la lengua del albino.

Los minutos pasan….gon siente como kilua se aleja lentamente rompiendo el apasionado beso

- o#o…-

- ˆ#ˆ -

kilua con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se recuesta al lado de gon, con un movimiento rápido se mete debajo de la manta junto a gon cogiéndolo de la cintura lo atrae hasta el obligándolo a que se recostara sobre su pecho.

- buenas noches gon….-

- buenas no…noches aammm– con un evidente vergüenza el oji castaño alza su cabecita para poder ver al albino…y preguntarle su nombre, pero este se detiene cuando mira que los ojos verdes del albino lo observan con cariño.

- ˆuˆ quieres que te de el beso de las buenas noches? – pregunta kilua pícaramente

- O#O ya han sido demasiados besos por hoy….-

- está bien, lo dejaremos para mañana, te parece? –

- u#u - gon solo se acurruca entre los brazos del albino – "se lo preguntare mañana…"-

Kilua está a gusto junto a gon pensando – "mi deseo…. Se ha cumplido" -

En menos tiempo de lo que se pensaba los dos quedaron dormidos, había sido un día agotador y el estar así los reconforto tanto que no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos en segundos….

*******En los alrededores del Castillo***** **

- ¡revisen en los alrededores, en la azotea, en los jardines, ¡ revisen hasta el último rincón ! Malditos quiero que lo encuentren a toda costa NADIE AQUÍ VA A DORMIR HASTA QUE LO ENCUENTREN – gritaba el príncipe irumi con rabia y frustración a los guardias los cuales corrían por todos lados….

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su juguete nuevo se ha escabullido, ahora de seguro debe estar escondido en algún lugar del castillo….no lo podía tolerar, nadie se burlaba de él y menos un escuincle, cuando lo encuentre le enseñara la palabra obediencia en todo su esplendor…

Mientras su furia crecía un ser se mueve por las sombras cerca del príncipe

- je je je parece que esta noche no te vas a divertir, hermano – dice el ser escondido entre las sombras

Irumi se da vuelta al instante, mirando el lugar donde provenía la vos

- sabes hermano, hace unos minutos mire algo muy interesante y….creo que te interesaría saberlo claro está que la información tiene un módico precio… - dice maliciosamente desde las sombras, la satisfacción se sentía en cada una de las palabras que mencionaba.

En un instante irumi se adentra a la oscuridad, cogiendo por el cuello al que le hablaba apretándolo con fuerza al punto de la asfixia.

- ! Dilo o te romperé el cuello ¡ -

En ese momento el ser asiente y es liberado del agarre, este tose con fuerza recuperando el aliento…

- ! Y Bien?¡ donde esta ¡ -

El aludido le mira con desprecio

- ! Dilo Milki o No Vacilaré en Matarte ¡ - dice irumi sacando con gran velocidad una daga apuntando hacia el cuello del mencionado…

- . . . está en la parte trasera del castillo – responde

irumi sin pensarlo da media vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta ese lugar

- . . . con kilua – dice Milki en tono sarcástico

Se queda estático con las últimas palabras, irumi solo voltea su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Milki el cual no se inmuta con esto, solo le mira malicioso

- ! Como Dices? Que esta con kilua?¡ -

- jejeje al parecer nuestro pequeño hermano ha ayudado a escabullirse al niño que trajiste –

- Kilua, ese pequeño Bastardo! – irumi aprieta sus puños con tanta rabia que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos

- . . .no importa cuánto lo busques, no podrás encontrarlo… sabes, están en el escondite secreto que nuestro querido padre le brindo a nuestro hermano hace años, lo recuerdas? Así que no tendrás oportunidad JAJAJAJA– no se podía contener mas, tenía que reír, lo que estaba pasando le causaba tanta risa, ver a sus tontos hermanos comportarse de esa manera tan impropia solo por un niño, es lo más ridículo que ha pasado en la dinastía Zaoldyeck….

- …Muy Bien, que es lo que quieres…- irumi se da vuelta para encarar a milki, en ese instante para su risa

- es algo muy sencillo de conseguir, en la posición en la que te encuentras no creo que se te dificulte entrar en el estudio de nuestro padre….- le mira desafiante y satisfecho

- que quieres que le robe a mi padre, Dilo rápido, no tengo tu maldito tiempo –

- hmm….- una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro

*******Escondite Secreto*******

Kilua duerme plácidamente abrasado a su "nueva almohada" la sonrisa en su rostro lo demuestra, es la más suavecita, calentita, y abrazable de las almohadas que ha tenido en su vida… jamás la dejaría ir, no dejaría que nadie más que él la tuviese entre los brazos…nadie más

De pronto un terrible escalofrió recorre la espalda de kilua, el espasmo fue tan fuerte que lo despierta de golpe, sus ojos se fijan asustados a la nada, su sangre se congela, su piel se eriza y su corazón bombea con rapidez, fue como despertar de la mas aterradora pesadilla

- go..gon…- pronuncia débilmente, trata de tranquilizarse, mira a gon el cual duerme recostado en uno de sus brazos – Gon! Despierta…- trata de sonar tranquilo pero no pudo ocultar el espanto en su voz

Gon abre sus ojos rápidamente, la forma en cómo le llamo lo alarma un poco

- que…que pasa? – dice espantado

- Debemos irnos de aquí – dice el alvino sentándose velozmente

- que? pero por que? Qué ocurre? – gon observa como el alvino se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la salida, al llegar ahí posa una oreja en la pared, los ojos se le abren aterrorizados

- ¡! Al SUELO GON ¡ -

kilua corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde esta gon, le coge bruscamente de los hombros tumbándolo con todo y cama en seguida se escucha un gran estallido que sacude todo el lugar, el gran muro de la entrada a sido derribado por cañones de artillería, los fragmentos de roca vuelan por el lugar, la cama derivada los protege de ser lastimados por los pedazos más grandes de roca, sin embargo muchos fragmentos lastiman el cuerpo de kilua

Enseguida se escucha como entran al lugar los guardias, estos les rodean y les apuntan con lanzas

el príncipe irumi se acerca, unos guardias le abren paso para que se adentre hasta donde se encuentra su objetivo, al llegar ahí mira como kilua yace en el suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo el de gon, el cual tenía múltiples heridas provocadas por el ataque

gon mira con horror como una gota de sangre sale de la boca del albino cayendo en su mejilla, kilua es levantado por el cabello por la mano de irumi, le sostiene en el aire como si de un muñeco se tratase

- Hm esta inconsciente – pronuncia entre dientes – LLévenlo Al Camarote Que Le Corresponde! – dice mientras lo avienta a uno de los guardias – y… Trátenlo como él se lo Merece – pronuncia irascible

Gon mira asustado desde el suelo sin saber qué hacer, el terror se ha apoderado de él, ahora el amo irumi le mira con repulsión…esa mirada tan fría que no parecía humana se clava en él cómo puñales

- Báñenlo!…y Déjenlo En Mi Habitación! - se retira con prisa de aquel lugar, un guardia se acerca a él para acatar la orden cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza obligándolo a levantarse…gon no dijo nada, no pronuncio palabra alguna, con el miedo de empeorar solo miró dolorosamente como se llevaban a su amigo….

Estaba en una habitación grande iluminada por pocas velas con lujos de detalles en cada una de las cómodas presentes, tapices de sobre el suelo de formas extrañas, bancos adornados con oro, adosado al muro pieles de múltiples animales, una cama de dosel enorme del cual se desprendían finas telas como seda pero tan delgadas como el aire

Acorrucado en si mismo sobre la cama donde había sido llevado y colocado por esas personas que limpiaron su cuerpo nuevamente y lo cubrieron con una bata de seda, no dejaba de pensar en la suerte del albino….o más bien es su suerte, pasase lo que pasase no concebía la idea que le sucediese algo peor que a él, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sus manitas aprietan con fuerza las sabanas mientras sus ojos dejan caer lagrimas…

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, pasando al recinto el príncipe irumi, al instante gon se arrodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia

- pe…perdóneme amo…le juro que no volverá a suceder - gon alza su rostro lleno de lagrimas suplicante ante su amo

De respuesta recibe un latigazo en el rostro que lo lanza lejos, este es tan fuerte que lo aturde se lleva las manos a su cara con desesperación

- NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO PERRO, TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES LA OBEDIENCIA, TU PRIMERA LECCIÓN ES OBEDECER TODAS MIS ÓRDENES O SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS – irumi le coge del cabello, le arrastra hasta la cama tirándolo boca abajo, empuñando el látigo lanzándolo directamente a la frágil espalda del castaño

Los gritos por parte de gon no se hicieron esperar…

irumi saboreaba cada azote y su respectivo grito de agonía lo disfrutaba tanto que empezó a azotarlo con más fuerza para relamer esa sensación que le provocada el destrozar esa piel tan delicada, cada azote con más fuerza y ver como se desgarra esa piel tan firme y brillante con mas y mas desenfreno ver salpicar la sangre de la piel desprendida en su látigo con mas y mas depravación, ver la agonía, la amargura, el más terrible de los sufrimientos en ese rostro angelical….

pero no podía seguir satisfaciéndose…. no podía agotar a su nuevo juguete tan rápido, ya tendrá oportunidad de azotarlo más adelante….

Miro a gon quien temblaba incesantemente por el terrible dolor en su espalda y brazos …. Gon ya no podía mas, su cuerpo maltratado de tal forma que no se podía mover, el punzante dolor le impedía de inmediato el revelarse ante tal tortura

Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios de irumi, sabía que no podía moverse, así que le ayudo a colocar se boca arriba, en ese instante gon gimió con fuerza ya que la cama y su propio peso magullaban la carme viva desprendida de su espalda

Rápidamente irumi le despoja de la prenda de gon y separa con fuerza las delicadas piernas del castaño, al sentir esto gon empezó a gimotear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Las manos de irumi se perdieron en su vientre recorriéndolo cada centímetro con sus dedos que trazaba líneas sobre la piel de canela. irumi estaba completamente extasiado por la suavidad de esa piel. Su mano deslizándose libidinosamente llegó hasta los tiernos muslos y palpo la entrada del chico

- Hm menos mal aun eres virgen, ese mercantil no me mintió – dijo para si, además por su mente paso la posibilidad de que su hermano le quitara la oportunidad de estrenar al chico. Ahora su sonrisa era mayor, ahora podía sonreír… va a ser el primero en el cuerpo de este precioso niño y será el último….

Puso su peso sobre el castaño para impedir su movimiento, aun mas, con este movimiento magullaba la herida provocando que gon gritara de dolor e intentara quitárselo de enzima

- Quédate quieto! – Sugirió con fuerza – será mejor para ti…. –

Gon se resistía con tenacidad, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, le dolía mucho, su piel quemaba.. Ardía… se desangraba…..el peor dolor que ha sentido en su vida lo está sintiendo latente.

Irumi sentía como el chico de ojos castaños trataba de zafarse de su agarre con cada movimiento que hacia su juguete la cálida piel rosaba con su cuerpo aumentando la fricción y el deseo, eso lo excitaba un mas y aumentaba su afán de poseerlo, sabía que estaba sufriendo y eso le deleitaba aun mas, se incoo sobre el cuerpo del castaño lamio su cuello por toda la delicada extensión que le ofrecía, el sabor de esa piel canela era maravillosa, sonrió para si ya que degustaría un poco mas de esa piel...

Irumi escucho el leve quejido de su juguete, saboreaba sus labios con la punta de la lengua, aquel sabor de la piel canela era aun mas deliciosa cubierta de sangre….. miro al objeto de su deseo, detallando cada parte de él, ojos apretados para soportar el dolor, tierno rostro lleno de lagrimas, cansado agotado con expresión suplicante porque esto acabara…. miro y comprendió que era el momento, ya lo había dominado, y no se resistiría a todas las ordenes que le daría…

Sonrió, y se levanto lentamente de la cama y se paro en medio del lugar

– Gon! – llamo – Ven Aquí! – sin siquiera titubear, gon se levanta de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde su amo estaba, con mucho sacrificio ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba por dolor y frio….. – Desvísteme! – le ordeno y enseguida miro como gon con sus manitas empezaba a quitarle la túnica, seguido por la camisa, los pantalones y mas…. Mientras esto pasaba irumi mantenía sus ojos cerrados asi podía sentir hasta el más mínimo roce de los finos dedos del castaño, una vez gon termino de acatar la orden se paro frente al amo, estaba muy mal, sentía como se le iba el cuerpo y se le nublaba la vista casi a punto de desmayarse….

Irumi lo noto, pero para él es mejor asi, dócil y obediente….

Irumi quería terminar de jugar en su cama, pero al observar que estaba llena de sangre prefirió hacer algo más divertido…. se dirigió al gran sofá en su habitación, se sentó y le pidió a gon que se acercara a él y gon obedeció….

Una vez frente a él, irumi le cogió de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él y lo sienta en sus muslos, es una posición perfecta para el…sintiendo la piel del castaño con su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos libres se perdían desaforadamente en las tiernas nalgas del castaño, su boca chupando… su lengua jugando por hombros.. pecho… cuello… rostro….

Irumi estaba disfrutando muchísimo todo esto. Su erección suplicaba por proclamar la caverna del castaño…

Asi que agarro las nalgas del castaño con vehemencia las alzó sobre si y la sentó sobre su potente erección

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de gon al sentir un dolor terrible en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Un dolor como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, mientras sentía que algo estaba entrando en su cuerpo…..

- Ohhh Gon Era tan estrecho… voy a poder satisfacerme muy bien dentro de ti… -empezó a moverse dentro de él con movimientos violentos que hacían que gon grite más y más.

SAQUELOOO! por favor, saqueloooo se lo suplicooo saquelooooo amo por favor. Me duele, me duele mucho HAAA! –

-SILENCIO! ahhh eres tan estrecho, delicioso. Ahhh… te gusta tenerlo todo adentro ¿no? Te gusta ¿verdad?...-

-Nooo. Sáquelo amo. Sáquelo que me duele.- lloriqueaba con lo que le quedaba de voz

irumi estaba complacido con los gritos del chico de ojos almendra, se movía mucho para tratar de quitárselo de adentro y esa fricción era aún más placentera. Era el mejor juguete del mundo….tan inocente… tan estrecho…... No podía contenerse, se iba a venir de una vez y dentro de su juguete.

Gon gritó más cuando sintió que algo le ardía adentro. Eso duro salió de él pero el dolor se quedó... un líquido bajaba de entre sus piernas. El dolor era terrible, no podía parar de llorar.

Irumi satisfecho lo hiso poner de pie, gon cayó desplomado al piso, no podía moverse, todo se torno oscuro….

- ….. fue un buen inicio - en su vos se escuchaba la satisfacción que tenia , miro al chico castaño y se fijo que sus piernas tenían un liquido rojo y blanco, estaba sangrando, pero no le dio importancia alguna, ya que era la primera vez, pero pronto su juguete se acostumbraría a los juegos que le impondría… -

Irumi recorrió el lugar dejando a un tiritante gon tirado en el piso desangrándose y llorando….

Se escuchaba en el fondo el agua de una regadera…. Pronto volvió el amo llevando puesto ropas nuevas y limpias

- Que asco – dijo irumi mirando a gon con repugnancia- se dio vuelta y desde la puerta llamo a sus sirvientes… al entrar un sequito de mujeres, les ordeno llevárselo de inmediato, y que limpiaran ya mismo su habitación…. Y sin siquiera inmutarse por la escena, las mujeres levantaron al chico y se lo llevaron, las otras sirvientas ya tenían listas sabanas, cobijas y almohadones limpios para ser reemplazados inmediatamente…..

En menos de un minuto todo está limpio, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en ese lugar, el príncipe irumi lo había pasado tan bien con su nuevo juguete que ya no podía esperar a mañana para comenzar nuevamente con juegos más divertidos y elaborados…..

El príncipe irumi se sentó sobre su cama y mirando la luna a través de la gran ventana se dijo….

Mi deseo… ha sido cumplido.

****** En algún lugar del castillo Zaoaldyeck******

Había despertado de golpe, a causa del sueño más horrible que ha tenido en su vida

- Gon…- dijo furioso y desesperado – No Gon...Tu NO! - apretó sus dientes con fuerza al igual que sus puños recordando el sueño, trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado de manos y pies, miro alrededor tratando de descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba….y efectivamente como se lo imaginaba, estaba en una de las mazmorras del castillo

- DEMONIOS! - no maldecía su situación…. Si no más bien maldecía una y otra vez el sueño que acaba de tener…o más bien la posibilidad de que este se halla hecho realidad

En el sueño, gon le mirada afligido mientras unos guardias lo alejaban de él, ese dulce y triste mirada se grababa a fuego en su memoria, obligándolo a liberarse de esas cadenas e impedir lo que ese funesto sueño predice…. El solo pensamiento de las manos de irumi recorriendo desvergonzadamente el frágil cuerpo de gon una y otra vez mancillándolo, despojándolo de la pureza de su cuerpo, de la inocencia de su mirada era algo que le obligaba a liberarse y salvar a gon …porque se lo había prometido…..

***** CONTINUARA**

**Notas finales de autora:**

Lo sé, lo sé, muchas de ustedes se estarán preguntando "donde esta kurama, hiei y todos los demás! Te voy a matar si no los pones!"; pero yo les digo que estén tranquilas, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán todos los personas de yu yu hakusho, kurama, hiei y también youko kurama Kiaaa! Además recuerden de yu yu hakusho y hunter hunter son series hermanas.

**Posdata:** si tienes un comentario negativo con respecto al capítulo, te pido por respeto no utilices palabras soeces; deje muy en claro al principio del episodio que tendría contenido de tortura y violación, y si tu decidiste aun así seguir leyendo fue tu decisión! Asi que comenta si te gusto o no, con todo el respeto que meres tú y yo como seres humanos que somos.


End file.
